


Isn't it funny?

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: After Thor 2, Angst, M/M, Madness, Prison, Spoilers, hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's in prison, after what he did at the end of Thor 2 is found out.</p><p>SPOILER ALLERT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it funny?

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from Freak, and wrote this instead.

Isn’t it funny, how much I hate myself? Don’t you find it funny, brother? I’m in the cell again. Of course I am, how stupid was I to think that they wouldn’t notice my deception? So I am here again, alone again. This is the best punishment for me, you know, torturing myself like this, pretending that you still care, or that anyone still cares for me. I can’t die, you know, I’ve tried and they heal me each time. The walls of my cell opaque now, though I am certain that they can still see me. Come watch the Jotun usurper, killer of the All Father. Are you King now, brother? Is Jane your Queen?

I’m alone with my mind now, isn’t that marvelous? I talk to you often, brother. Not you, a false you I make but sometimes I wonder if it is my magic or my mind that conjures you up. Am I mad, brother? The mad Jotun tyrant, thank the human god that they stopped recording our story don’t you think, brother-mine, because no ones wants to the hear the story of the mad Jotun in his white walled cell, and magick allowed except that that lets him escape. Did you want my lips sewn shut, brother? I couldn’t speak if you did, so no more tricks or lies. But instead I have my white quiet cell, don’t you love that?

Heh, I ruled and I hated it. You know that? Be a good king, because you care, because you are not a monster. Aren’t you happy, I call you brother now? Only in my madness do I remember when we were happy. I miss you brother so much, I miss you brother miss you.

 

**You lost me and you found me I am pieces you know ha ha ha I miss you brother don’t you also watch, watch your mad little brother? I don’t like the lying images now and you see how much a monster I am. Hah hah brother brother don’t you love your little brother?**

 

I’ve got these thoughts in my heads. I’m alone now, alone alone, without a sound. I miss you, big brother. I miss mother and I miss father. I miss them all now. I just wanted love, not to be a monster, but I am the monster, I know that now. All I’m good for is more death and more death. Keep me locked up in this cage, because I shouldn’t be let out. Never let out. Don't let me get let out.

I’m sorry, everyone I hurt, I’m really sorry. Please, please don’t hurt me anymore. I just want to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
